


A New Life

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 23, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Violence, Vague Threats, pseudo-medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Princess Anya of Sokovia ran away from an arranged marriage over two years ago. But she didn't run far enough or long enough.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally finished another AU-gust story. I have nine to go.

Wanda had settled into a peaceful life with her husband Vision.

The problem was that he had no idea who she really was.

In truth, she was Princess Anya of Sokovia. She had run away from an arranged marriage over two years earlier. When she arrived in the village, she had only her plainest dress on her back. Vision, the village blacksmith, had been the first to offer her any kindness. He had helped her become established as the village healer. Her education granted her knowledge of plants and remedies that many of the townspeople viewed as almost miraculous. She soon had a steady stream of patients.

Over her first year in the village, Wanda and Vision had come to fall in love. She told him much of her past, but in veiled terms. After some time had passed, she felt that it was no longer possible to tell him the truth. She didn’t want anything to change between them.

And then Vision asked her to marry him. She happily accepted, convinced that her father and betrothed would not still be searching for her. They had a simple ceremony in front of all their friends.

A year later, they were still rapturously happy. Wanda was whistling on her way home from her latest patient when she caught sight of two horses in front of their small hut. She cursed, hiding behind a tree. She recognized the emblems of her father’s kingdom and her betrothed’s kingdom.

A knight pounded on the door, and Vision emerged. Some words were exchanged, and the knights left. Wanda remained behind the tree until several minutes passed. She carefully made her way around to the back entrance and let herself in. She couldn’t breathe properly until the door was safely locked behind her.

Vision raised his head from the pot cooking over the fire when she entered, a look of confusion clear on his face. She always came in the front door as it was nearest the village. “Good afternoon, Wanda.” He peered more closely at her. “Is everything all right? Did something go badly with Goodwife Smythe?”

Wanda ignored his questions in favor of her own. “What did those men want? What did you say to them? Tell me exactly.”

He looked a little taken aback by her urgency, but answered her quickly. “Oh, they were looking for a princess who ran away some time ago. I told them there was no one like that around here. They said they were staying at the inn for a few days, and to let them know if I thought of anyone. Why do you ask?”

Wanda was able to relax a bit more. She stared into her husband’s dear, concerned face, prepared to lose everything with her next words. “Because they were looking for me.”

Vision said nothing for several long moments. “Are you teasing me? I know I don’t always understand your humor, but you seem quite serious right now.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m not teasing. I wish I were.”

He stood, pacing around their living area. She had never dared to fully anticipate his reaction to the truth, but this utter silence was still somewhat unexpected. She let him walk around without saying a word, but she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

When he finally turned to her again, Vision’s eyes were carefully neutral. “They said you ran away from your husband. Does that mean our marriage is invalid?”

She was glad to be able to reassure him on that point, at least. “They lied. I was never married, only betrothed. You are my only husband.”

His eyes lightened a little, but remained distant. “Why did you not tell me any of this before?” Wanda ached at the pain in his voice.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want things to change. I know I was wrong, but I thought it was all behind me. Everything else I’ve ever told you was the truth.”

“This is a lot to take in. I need some time.”

“Of course.”

The pot had begun smoking vigorously, and Vision rescued it from the fire. He stirred it, putting all his attention on the task. Without looking at her, he removed two bowls from the cupboard. “Soup?” His tone was polite, but cold, just as when they had first met. It burned Wanda more than open anger would have. She never would have thought they’d be back to square one after their time together. But she knew it was only fair to allow him his space. She nodded.

They both sipped at their meals slowly. Not a word was exchanged between them. They cleaned up and sat by the fire equally silently. At the end of the night, Wanda prepared herself to sleep in her rocking chair, but Vision waited for her with a candle lit to show the way to their bedroom. “Aren’t you coming to bed, Wanda?”

“I wasn’t sure you would want me there.”

Vision sighed, crouching down to be face-to-face with her. She saw hurt in his eyes, and confusion and maybe a little bit of anger, but there was also veiled affection and reassurance that comforted her. “Wanda, whatever you failed to tell me, you are still my wife. It is your bed, too. I would not kick you out of it.”

“Oh. If you’re sure.” He nodded. They settled down with none of the usual cuddling or intimacy. Wanda stayed awake long into the night.

The next day, Vision went off to work as usual. She asked him to tell anyone who was looking for her that she had fallen ill and would be unavailable for a few days unless there was an emergency. He accepted this with a mere nod and was gone.

Wanda turned all her anxiety and feelings of rejection to scrubbing every surface of the hut and cooking an elaborate meal, complete with soup, main course, and dessert. She used up almost everything in their larder, but she trusted they would have leftovers that they could preserve in their cellar.

Vision was completely gobsmacked when he returned home in the early evening. “This is a surprise.”

Wanda wrung her hands together. “I needed something to occupy myself with.”

“I see.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, it was a long day.” She poured him some soup to start with. They continued to eat in silence, Vision only murmuring his thanks. He picked up the dishes and began washing them without a word. She took her place beside him drying the dishes.

When they settled in their respective chairs, Vision lit a few candles and a lantern for them to see by. Wanda picked up her needlework and Vision read. Several times she caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but he made no move to speak to her.

Finally, he said, “So Princess Anya.”

She winced. She hated hearing her old name on his lips. She forced herself to look at him directly. “Please don’t call me that. Wanda is my name. Everything I really am is Wanda.”

Vision noted her grimace with a frown of his own. “Only Wanda it is then.” He returned to his book, and Wanda thought the conversation done. She continued her needlework. Sometime later Vision carried on, “Do you mind if I ask why you ran away so far?”

“That’s all right. I always wanted to run away, but the betrothal was the final straw. I couldn’t tolerate being forced to marry someone I didn’t even know. I thought if I ran far enough and long enough, I could escape for good.”

“Ah, thank you.”

The rest of the night passed with no further conversation. They settled into bed, still not touching. Wanda slept fitfully, but she did get some rest. When she awoke, Vision was gone from the bed. She could smell breakfast from the other room.

Vision presented her a plate. “Thank you.” He nodded at her and sat at the table with his own plate.

He left soon after to be ready to work at the smith. “Have a good day, Wanda.”

“You too.”

Left alone, Wanda repeated her activities from the previous day. But soon there was nothing left to clean. She struggled to occupy herself until lunch time, sewing a shirt and beginning a second one.

To her surprise, Vision arrived with a large bundle of various herbs and plants. “I thought you might be looking for something to do.”

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

He offered her a tentative smile. “I know, but I feel I have been a bit harsh. I want us to return to normal.”

Wanda shook her head. She was touched by the gesture, but she felt that her atonement was not yet complete. “No, you haven’t. I lied to you for so long.”

“Well, you have told the truth now.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Wanda was finally able to return his smile. They talked a little more normally until Vision returned to the smith.

Wanda was grateful for the occupation he had provided. She dried and prepared the herbs into tinctures until it was time to prepare dinner. She pulled out the remaining meal from the cellar and laid it out on the table.

As she and Vision broke bread together, he told her of his favorite client. An old man who believed he was going on a grand adventure. Vision always carefully shoed his horse and humored him as he traveled one town over and back again. Wanda chuckled, enjoying the way Vision became absorbed in the storytelling.

They washed and dried the dishes. The evening passed in pleasant chatter instead of silence. When they climbed into bed at the end of the night, Wanda’s worries rose up again in her mind. Her father’s knights were still out there in the village. Her hands twisted and clutched the covers.

Wanda felt Vision’s hand cover hers. She rolled over to face him and was startled by the look in his eyes. It was the first time he had looked at her with real warmth since she had revealed her secret.

“Relax,” Vision whispered. “I won’t let anyone take you away. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm more fully around her. Wanda wanted to believe him. She let herself forget the threats around her for a minute. Vision kissed her forehead. She finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning she was still in Vision’s arms. He smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, their legs and arms intertwined, and their kiss deepened. Vision pressed her body more tightly to his own. Wanda began to rock her hips into his when some loud banging started outside.

“Blacksmith! Open up.”

Wanda froze. Vision disentangled himself and pressed one more reassuring kiss to her forehead. “I will be out in a moment.”

Vision dressed quickly, and he went to the front door. They spoke more quietly, and Wanda nibbled on her fingernails. When Vision returned to the bedroom, he said, “The knights are on their way out. I will help speed them on their way. They just need a few horseshoes, and then I will be back.”

Wanda smiled a bit. “Just make it quick.”

“I will.”

Once Vision was gone, Wanda remained cuddled up in the covers for a time. She still would not risk going outside until the next day. Eventually, she decided it was time to dress. She made herself a light breakfast and continued to make the poultices she had begun the day before.

The door opened and she raised her head, prepared to greet her husband.

But it was the last face she wanted to see. “I knew you were here!” Wanda instinctively grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself, but her former betrothed did not flinch. “Such manners! Living among these peasants has taken away all your social graces.”

“I wouldn’t spare them for you any way!” She held out the knife toward him.

“A shame. A real shame.” He swaggered over to the window. “You may want to look outside before you say or do anything else.”

Wanda moved warily toward him. Vision was held between two knights. He was struggling valiantly, but he was no match for the heavy armor of his captors.

“Now, put down the knife and come outside with me. Quietly.” Wanda obeyed. But she shrugged him off when he attempted to grab her arm. Vision went still when he saw Wanda.

“I am very disappointed that you lied to my men all these days, blacksmith.” He gestured to one of the men to hold a dagger to Vision’s throat. “I should have your life for stealing my darling betrothed.” Wanda couldn’t stop her whimper as the knife just barely drew blood. Her betrothed turned to her with an evil smile and drew her into a parody of an embrace. She dared not struggle for fear of what else they would do to Vision. “But it matters little now. I am taking her with me, and this time will be nothing but a memory that I will make her forget soon enough.”

Wanda shook her head frantically until her betrothed slapped her across the face. Her ears rang and her eyes watered. Vision looked on helplessly as the knights held him fast with the sharp metal still against his throat. “No trying to send him a message or I may change my mind. Let’s have done with this.” He gestured to one of his men, who let go of Vision to gather a horse. However, he made sure the other still held the knife.

Soon enough, they tied Wanda’s wrists together and bundled her up on the horse, her betrothed sitting close behind her. She tried to flinch away from him, but he only held her tighter. She gave up when she realized he was only enjoying her struggle more.

One knight mounted up behind them while the other still held Vision. Her betrothed turned the horse around. “I’ll give you one last look.” He gestured to the remaining knight. He proceeded to punch Vision full in the stomach, and he toppled over. The knight kicked him a few more times for good measure before joining them on their way out of the village.

Wanda sobbed until they had left the village behind them. After some time on the road, she finally calmed down. She would not give her betrothed the satisfaction of any more tears. He merely laughed, regaling her with tales of how he would show her her place. Wanda could bide her time. She focused on thoughts of how to escape and find Vision. He would surely come looking for her as soon as he was able.

Eventually, they stopped in a small meadow. He ordered his knights to start collecting firewood and to erect a tent. Wanda waited until they were all occupied with other tasks to start crawling toward a tree on the edge of the field. She tried to use it as leverage to climb to her feet.

Wanda eventually managed it. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could with bound hands toward the forest. Despite her best efforts, her rustling alerted the men to her escape attempt, and she tripped over a fallen branch, leaving her at their mercy.

When they dragged her back to the field, her betrothed kept a close eye on her, tying her to a post they hammered into the ground. The tent was raised and a fire was lit. They guarded her fiercely. If Wanda so much as shifted an inch, they glared and moved in closer.

They only left her when a stew was cooked over the fire. After they finished their meal, her betrothed sauntered over to Wanda. “Your time among the peasants has put a little too much meat on your bones for my taste. Still, I suppose you can have a few bites.” She did not rise to his taunting. He crouched down, holding a spoon to her lips. She hated the idea of eating from his hands, but she needed to keep up her strength. She choked down a few spoonfuls, trying not to gag as the man she was coming to hate wiped her mouth.

Her captors finally settled down for the night a few hours later. Wanda began to struggle again when her betrothed dragged her into the single tent that he had commandeered. He held her close to him, and Wanda tried to elbow him in the stomach. But her bound hands blocked the motion. She stilled when it only caused her captor to hold her more tightly.

Thankfully his grip loosened when he fell asleep. Wanda managed to roll to the edge of the tent and eventually fell into a fitful doze. She was awoken by some noises outside, but she assumed it was the two knights changing guard shifts. Until the noise stopped and the moonlight coming through the tent flap revealed a long, lean figure entering with a skein of rope.

Wanda had never been so happy to see her husband’s face. Relief flooded his features when he caught sight of her. Vision clutched her hands before untying her wrists. She began to rub circulation back into her fingers as he turned to tying intricate knots around her betrothed’s limbs.

When the task was finished, he took Wanda’s hand, leading her outside. She saw that the two knights were tied in similar knots. They would have difficulty getting out of this. They took one of the horses and untied the other two to encourage them to wander away.

Wanda lifted herself onto their mount and Vision climbed up behind her. She took the reins and led them away from her captors. She did not know where they were going, only that they needed to put some distance between them and her betrothed. This was a far different ride than her last one. She relished Vision’s arms resting comfortably around her and his cheek nuzzling the back of her neck.

After some time riding in silence, Wanda decided that they could risk talking. “What happened after they took me? Are you alright?”

“I am relatively well. I was unconscious for a while, but I woke up and all I could think of was getting to you.” His arms tightened around her. “And you? Did they hurt you?”

“No. I’m okay now.”

They let the quiet wash over them once more, just basking in the relief that they were both unharmed.

But anxiety bit into Wanda’s peace of mind. “I guess we can’t go home. We need to come up with a plan.”

“I have an idea. Before I left, I told the neighbors to tell the knights who had been there that we left the village if they ever return. I hid most of our belongings with them as well. Our house will likely be ransacked, but I thought if they believed we ran away that we would eventually be able to return.”

Wanda thought it sounded like a good plan. She trusted all the people in the village. “That still doesn’t tell us what we should do before we go back.”

“Well, we have always talked about wanting to travel. Now seems like as good a time as any. Blacksmithing and healing can be done anywhere. We can pay our way as we go.”

Wanda let herself relax against Vision’s chest. It was not the ideal situation, but Vision was good at seeing the silver lining. And as long as they were together, they could handle whatever life threw at them.


End file.
